Last Christmas
by Sky-eyed Kitsune
Summary: Naruto hated Christmas. There was no tree, no fire, there were no presents, and there was no holiday joy. But there was one thing he remembered about Christmas every year. He was always alone. ONESHOT, Sasunaru luv!


**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: "Last Christmas" by Roses Are Red, and "My Only Wish (This Year)" by Britney Spears (blech!) **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Just a cute lil one shot for all my wonderful freviewers! Merry Christmas!!! X3**

**Gomi-kun: Sappy crap. -.-**

* * *

Last Christmas

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the gymnasium wall, red and green strobe lights dappling him as music pounded the reverberated throughout the room.

In the center of the gym a horde of teenagers danced, hot and sweaty as their bodies swayed too close for comfort despite the large space.

To the far right corner sat a beautiful towering tree, glistening with gold and silver in the lights as various decorations lined it in silver-belled glory.

In doorways and above the dance floor mistletoe was strategically placed, commencing blushing and stuttering girls, mumbling guys, and even making out couples that had been trapped under the leafy plant.

This was the fourth Christmas dance at school Naruto had attended, being a senior now at eighteen. He was taller than he had been as a freshman, but was still an inch or two shorter than the majority of the male population. His golden locks had grown in tamed spikes to brush against his shoulders and illuminated his bright sky-blue eyes. His skin was dipped in gold, sun-kissed to perfection, and he had a lithe form, thin but strong enough to hold his own. On each of his cheeks were three black whisker-like scars, beautiful against the gold sheen of his skin.

Naruto wouldn't join the frivolity and dancing. And not because at this point there was a drunken sophomore dancing the Macarena on top of the snack table with a punch bowl on top of his head, oh no. Though it was an excellent excuse.

Naruto hated Christmas. Ba-hum-bug and all that crap. He just plain didn't like it. He could never remember once having a good Christmas. There was no fire, no tree, no sea of presents to open in the morning. But he did remember one thing.

He was always alone.

Sure he had friends, but they had their own family, something that Naruto never had, to spend with. It was always just him and the falling snow. This year was no different. Tomorrow was Christmas, and what were his plans? You're absolutely correct my friends.

Nothing.

"So troublesome."

Naruto looked to his left side and smirked as he saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall looking as bored as ever.

"Watching all this exercise is making me sick," he said, rolling his eyes. Naruto snickered.

"Hey, I think Temari wants to dance with you," Naruto said, and Shikamaru perked up considerably…for Shikamaru.

This translated to tipping his head slightly to the dance floor to see Temari crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"Pfft," Shikamaru said, pushing himself off the wall. "See ya," he said to Naruto, walking over to his girlfriend.

Naruto frowned a bit at the song that came on.

"_Last night I took a walk in the snow; couples holding hands, places to go. Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa, can you hear me?"_

Naruto ripped his eyes away from the dancing mass. It wasn't like the lyrics were true or anything.

"_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss. I sent it off, it just said this…"_

Naruto had fallen for someone. Fallen hard in fact. And with the most annoying prick that ever donned a Konoha High uniform.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Was he gay? He didn't know and didn't care. He just liked Sasuke.

A lot.

Oh screw it, he loved the bastard.

He didn't know how or why it had happened. Sasuke had come in during freshman year and was a bastard from the start. They both became rivals in everything. (Except grades because Naruto sucked at school.) They had known each other for two and a half years, slowly becoming best friends, before Naruto realized that he had grown quite attached to Sasuke, loving everything about him.

The way his eyes flashed when he was angry, the tone of his voice when he insulted Naruto, the way his rare smile passed across his face so delicately…

Naruto shook his head.

What the hell was he thinking of the bastard for!?

"_Santa, can you hear me? I have been so good this year, and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

It was that shitty song wasn't it?

Naruto looked around, locating all his friends.

Shikamaru was obviously dancing with Temari.

He spotted Gaara brooding in a corner, angst rippling off of him.

Naruto craned his head to the left and…WHOA! Maybe Shino and Kiba needed to take that into the janitor's closet…

Naruto's eyes searched for his last friend when he felt a hot breath ripple against his neck.

"Naruto."

Naruto whipped his head around and let out a sigh.

"Neji, you scared me," he said to the handsome brunette, his hair tied back into a low pony tail and his crystal eyes flashing under the lights.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked. "You look depressed."

"I'm fine!" Naruto said, grinning to hide his pain. He closed his eyes so that they didn't reveal anything either. He wouldn't wear his heart on his sleeve tonight.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He knew better, but he didn't press the matter. A slow song came on, and Neji smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Naruto had an inner debate, and finally after a moment's thought took Neji's hand as they walked to the dance floor.

As the song progressed, Neji didn't take his icy eyes off Naruto, making said blonde nervous.

Neji pulled Naruto closed to him as they swayed, and a blush made its way over Naruto's whiskered cheeks. He breathed in, the scent of lilacs and vanilla candles invading his senses.

Naruto blinked.

Did Neji…like him that way?

"Naruto…" Neji stopped their dancing, and Naruto pulled away to look at the brunette.

Neji smiled.

"This was so much harder to say when we were sophomore's…" he breathed, leaning in and brushing his lips against the startled blonde's.

"Naruto, I think I'm in love with you." With that Neji captured Naruto's lips in his own. Naruto's eyes widened as a pair of lips pressed against his own lightly, and he turned red all the way to the tips of his golden locks.

Neji pulled Naruto closer by his waist, causing him to gasp and let Neji invade his mouth.

Naruto was kissing his best friend….

Friend…

Ffffrrrriiieeennndddddd….

Holy shit!

"Neji!" Naruto said, pushing away from the stricken brunette.

"Naruto?" he said.

"Neji I'm sorry…" Naruto said, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself defensively. "You're one of my best friends Neji. I…I can't…"

"It's all right," Neji said, pain making its way onto his face.

Naruto looked up and felt a pang in his heart immediately.

"Don't feel bad," Neji said, trying to perk up a bit. "I know you still have feelings for Sasuke."

"Wha!?"

"Naruto, just because he moved away a year ago doesn't mean you can let go of him that easily. He's a lucky guy."

Naruto sputtered incoherently and Neji laughed.

"Have a good night Naruto," he said, and like a wisp of wind disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto blinked.

And then he blinked again.

He shook his head.

Him still in love with Sasuke? STILL?

Naruto moved back to the wall and leaned against it again, old memories uncovering themselves.

One year ago Naruto had confessed his love to Sasuke…subtly. On Christmas he had sent him a beautiful crystal star ornament with a note inside. All it said was:

_Sasuke, I love you. Naruto._

And then…Sasuke didn't show up for school that day. Or the day after. Soon the news was around that the heartthrob Uchiha had moved with his brother.

Naruto had felt like such a fool. He told Sasuke, and he even went so far as to move just to get away from him! It had broken his heart, and Naruto was still looking for the missing pieces, wherever they may be.

A new song flipped on, and Naruto scowled. Ok, this was just too ironic. It was like he was trapped in some bad fanfiction story!

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…"_

Well at least it was the new rock version.

Naruto sighed, when suddenly he looked up and saw a shock of black hair shining in the light, sticking out in shards at the end.

"_Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye."_

Naruto moved his eyes down and his sky blue eyes clashed with an onyx gaze. That same stare that he knew so well.

"_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? It's been a year, it doesn't surprise me."_

Naruto blinked and in an instant he was looking at a sea of people once more.

"_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you'. I meant it."_

Naruto shook his head. Was the music getting to him?

"_Now I know what a fool I've been. But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again."_

He let his eyes scan the crowd again to assure himself, when he caught hold of that perfect skin and light pink lips. Sasuke was weaving his way through the crowd wearing a black tee-shirt and ripped jeans with chains on one side. The same as Naruto, only the blonde's shirt was orange with the words "Disco Death" in black across it.

"_Last Christmas I gave you may heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's eyes locked on his as he made his way towards him. Naruto's heart started beating at a mile a minute, and he gripped the front of his shirt as if commanding it to stop. Tears suddenly made their way to Naruto's eyes from pain and joy coinciding with each other.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Naruto suddenly felt like crawling under a rock…and technically he did.

Naruto ducked into the crowd beneath the swaying bodies, hidden among them as he made his way opposite to Sasuke, trying to escape the Uchiha.

"_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice. I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on."_

Naruto thanked every god he knew when he found the front exit and burst through, leaving the crowd and Sasuke behind. The music continued to play in the entrance room through the speakers as Naruto walked to the door and sunk down to his knees in front of it, his back propped up against it.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Outside the snow was falling softly with the promise of a white Christmas. The back of the door was cold, but Naruto didn't even feel it as he rested his arms on his pulled up knees and buried his head in them. He let his tears fall freely.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Naruto flinched as he suddenly felt something warm touch his shoulder, and he was engulfed in the warmth as something wrapped around him and pulled his head away from his arms.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw black. He breathed in the smell of winter and snowy tree bark. A smell that he was once graced with even when it wasn't winter.

"Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the smooth voice, low and soft. He pulled back and his breath caught in his throat.

"S-Sasuke…" he breathed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, digging back up old nicknames. "Who else would it be?"

Naruto stared agape at Sasuke as his tears fell, and Sasuke's pale hand came up to wipe them away, caressing his whiskered cheeks gently.

"_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore me apart."_

"Y-you can't be here!" Naruto said. "You're not here! You're not! You moved!"

Sasuke smiled, a rare feat that made Naruto blush, and Sasuke hugged him close again.

"I'm back," he said softly.

Naruto bit his lip.

"…why?" he said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Because a certain dobe sent me a beautiful gift with a note that said 'I love you' on it one year ago."

Naruto blushed hard. He had never felt so foolish in his entire life.

"Sasuke…you already broke my heart once. Are you just here to crush the pieces?" he said.

"Broke your heart?" Sasuke said, pulling back and giving the blonde a quizzical look. "Naruto, I never got to respond to your note-"

"Yes you did!" Naruto suddenly cried, tears streaming down his face. "The next day you moved away! I know that your rich as hell and can do whatever you want, but were you really so disgusted with me that you had to move away!?"

"_A man undercover, but you tore me apart."_

Sasuke blinked as Naruto gripped the front of his shirt tightly, staring at him with fierce blue eyes.

Then suddenly Sasuke broke out laughing.

Naruto stared at him incredulously.

"_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart..."_

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're such a dobe! You thought I moved because of your Christmas note?" Sasuke said, and Naruto blinked. "Usuartonkachi. Itachi made me move and I had to go with him since he's the only living member of my family and I wasn't eighteen. I was afraid to tell you a year ago because I didn't want to see your reaction."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he looked away.

"W-why would you be worried?" he said, and suddenly felt his head tip up as a hand pressed gently on his chin.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke cupped his face, only an inch away from the raven's.

"Because I don't want to hurt one of the only people left so precious to me," Sasuke said softly, his onyx eyes pouring into Naruto's.

"And I would never want to hurt the person I love."

"L-love?" Naruto said, his heart beating faster.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, brushing back a stray lock of golden hair from the blonde's face. "I love you too."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pressed his lips against his own.

Under the soft sensation of Sasuke's lips caressing his, Naruto felt himself melt completely.

Sasuke loved him….he loved him…and he was kissing him!

A tear slipped past Naruto's sky blue eyes as he closed them and kissed Sasuke back, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke's heart shot into his throat as Naruto's lips pressed against his own in timid movements. This was something that he could have only dreamed of for the past year.

Sasuke held Naruto more tightly to him, morphing their simple loving kiss into passion.

Sasuke ran one hand up Naruto's drawn in leg, causing the blonde to release it as Sasuke lifted it and placed it around his waist.

Naruto got the message and did the same with his other leg, wrapping it around Sasuke's middle as the brunette pulled him closer than ever.

Naruto opened his mouth to grant Sasuke permission to enter, when the Uchiha pulled back and embraced Naruto, running one hand through his golden locks.

"I missed you," Sasuke said softly, and Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled against Sasuke.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Naruto hugged his pillow closer to him, breathing in the warmth around him.

He slowly peeled open one eye and smiled at the navy bedcovers he saw.

It wasn't a dream. Not the dance, not the confession, and since Naruto's hindquarters were throbbing, _definitely_ not last night.

Naruto rolled over and blinked when he didn't see Sasuke next to him. Was he already up?

Naruto sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the bed, wincing slightly. But damn, the pain was well worth it!

Naruto slipped on his orange boxers and grabbed a pair of black morning pants with the Uchiha crest symbol on the bottom from Sasuke's dresser, knowing he wouldn't mind.

Naruto didn't bother putting on a shirt as he walked into the Uchiha mansion hallway and down the spiral staircase.

He went into the kitchen and the amazing smell of his favorite mocha almond coffee filled his nose.

On the table was a red and green mug from which the delightful smell protruded, a note under it.

Naruto removed the note and read it to himself.

_Good morning Naruto; I'll be waiting in the den._

Naruto blinked.

He took the mug and sipped it, humming as the warmth spread inside his body.

He walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the den, and dropped his coffee, letting it crash to the floor.

Sasuke smiled as he stood in his black sweater and red jean in front of an enormous tree, glowing and sparkling as if touched by an angel. Below the tree were beautifully wrapped presents, and the fireplace crackled merrily in the corner.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes when he saw, at the very top of the tree, shining in all its glory, was the crystal star he had given Sasuke one year ago.

"Merry Christmas Naruto," Sasuke said, walking forward (being careful of the broken mug) and kissing Naruto softly.

Naruto was dazed as Sasuke pulled away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Dobe? You there- mmf!"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto snapped back to reality and crashed his lips against Sasuke's passionately, caressing his hair under his fingertips.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you did this!" Naruto said as he broke away and ran up to the tree.

"It's so beautiful Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled. He reached under the tree and picked up a small wrapped box and handed it to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said. "For me? Can I open it?"

"No, it's just to look at. Of course open it usuratonkachi," Sasuke said teasingly, and Naruto gave him a light punch on the shoulder before opening the gift.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto said as he stared at two sterling silver rings.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke took one of the rings and placed it on his finger, and then took the other and placed it on Naruto's.

"I dunno Uchiha," Naruto said teasingly. "A teme like you and a dobe like me?"

Naruto grinned.

"Sounds like a perfect match."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! X3**


End file.
